the vanishing dragon's pet
by cleanbean54
Summary: I was dying but she saved me, now i have a debt to repay. OC X HAREM. RATED M Just in case
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**P.O.V**

I woke up on the ground, my head hurt, why couldn't i remember any thing, who am i?, why am i on the the ground? i sat up a noticed i was in a forest.

I need to find a way out of this forest, I stood up and started to walk around, Until i found a river. Walking up to the river i could see my refection, I have short spiky white hair with blue eyes, I also have white wolf ears, And a wolf tail with blue highlights. I seem to be a human-animal hybrid, i looked to be around 12 years old. As i was i looking at myself I heard the rustling of a bush behind me.

When i turned around i noticed a wolf staring at me crouched down ready to attack, It seemed like he made the noise on purpose, Then he started to growl at me and stalk forward. it was if he was challenging me to a fight.

I won't back down from a fight, As the wolf ran at me,i put up my fists ready to fight, When it reached me, it first went for a slash with it's right claw, As it slashed at me everything slowed down, i duck under the slash, i punch it in the chest, sending it flying back. then everything went back to normal.

As i ran after the wolf to punch it again, it recovered and dodged my attack and tried to bite me, time slowed down again, i moved out the way and went to punch it in the head, something unexpected happened my fist got covered in black scales and surrounded by lightning. When my fist collided with the wolf it exploded, blood, and flesh went everywhere,

The last thing i remember is being thrown back, bouncing off the ground a few times then everything went black.

* * *

When i woke up i noticed i was on a bed in a white room. "Where am i?" i thought out loud

"you're in a hospital at the grigori" said a voice next to me.

looking to the right i see a beautiful girl around my age, she has dark silver hair barley past her shoulders, and bright blue eyes, shes wearing a black leather jacket, with a green t-shirt under it, black pants, and black boots. "Who are you" i asked

"my name is Valian" she said

"I see are you the one who brought me hear?" i asked

"Yes i am, but could you tell me what happened to you, when i found you, were on the ground and there was blood everywhere" Vailian said

" I remember waking on the ground in the forest, after walking around i found a river, then i was attacked by a wolf, and when i punched him, he exploded, and i was sent flying. wait why were you there?" i asked

"I was in the town nearby because i heard a rumor about a cretin person i'm looking for, for a team i'm forming." Valian said " then i felt a strong power and saw a explosion so i decided to check it out and that's where i found you."

"I see then please allow me to join your team" i pleaded

"what why?" she asked

"because you saved my life, I would have died out there if you didn't save me" i said

"So please let me repay my debt to you" i begged

"I see well you do have a lot of potential, And i am looking for strong people. Sure you can join but you must keep quiet about me looking for a group." she said

"Ok, but can i ask why?" i asked

"because i don't want certain people to know yet" she said

"Then i wont tell anyone Valian-sama" i said

"No valian-sama." she said

"why?" i asked

"because i just don't like it" she said

"what about valian-san?" i asked

"that's fine, just no Sama." she said

"Now i need to know your name if your going to be apart of my group" she said

" I don't remember my name or who i was sorry" i said

"That"s ok we will just have to give you a new one" she said

"Really you would do that" i said happily as my tail unconsciously wagged 'Stop it you're embarrassing me' i mentally say to my tail as i glare at it.

"How about, Kai Izumi?" she asked

"Kai Izumi, I like." i said "Thank you for giving me a name Valian-san" i thanked her

"Don't worry about it" she says

"Now you able to get up and walk around properly?" she asked

I pushed the blankets off, got off the bed "my body seems fully healed" i said

"Good now get dressed" she hands me some clothes, i then realize that i'm in a hospital gown.

"Is there any where i can change?" i ask

"Over there" she points to left side of the room where there is a door " it"s a bathroom go change in there" she said

I head in to the bathroom, it was a normal bathroom but it had a full-body mirror for some reason. I look at the clothes i was given, it was a plain white t-shirt, a pair of black pants, and some black and white pants that have a hole for my tail, After i put the clothes on i look at my self in the mirror.

" Not bad" i say to my self

I walk out of the bathroom where Valian-san is waiting for me

"are you ready to go?" she asked

"yes but where are we going?" i asked

"We are going to meet Azazel" she said

"who is Azazel? i ask

"He's the leader of the Fallen angels" she said

"Fallen angels?" i ask

"Oh that's right you have memory of course you wouldn't know, ok i"ll explain everything as fast as i can for now have a seat"

i sit on the bed as she explains about the three main factions, and their leaders, also about the youkai, apparently i'm some kind of wolf youkai, she also told me about gods, dragons and other legends, and about sacred gears as well.

Turns out that that valian-san has a sacred gear called 'divine dividing' its also one of the 13 longinus, which are the strongest sacred gears, She also told me her full name Valian Lucifer, which she also told me to keep quiet about as well, i didn't ask why, i'm just glad Valian-san is trusting me with such important secrets.

"Now that, that's done let's go" she said as she created a magic Circe on the floor, we stood on it as it activated then there was bright flash of light and we were gone.

* * *

When the light faded i noticed we were in a lab, their were tools, and paper every where. Sitting at a table was a my with black hair and blonde bangs, i'm guessing this is Azazel. He seemed to be working on a blueprint for some kind dagger.

"I just finished give me a second to put this up" he said

We waited for him to put the blueprint in some sort safe on the wall. Once he was done he grabbed a chair and put it next to a machine that was connected to a monitor, then he told me to sit in it so i did. Then he grabbed a syringe and said he had to take some of my blood, I looked at Valian-san and she nodded at me so i let him take some blood. He then put the blood into a vial, and put the vial into the machine, then turned on the machine.

"It should only take a few seconds" He said

*Ding

The monitor made a noise. And on the screen their was a pie chart, Azazel looked at in surprise.

"Wow Valian you might just be the luckiest person in the world" he said

"what do you mean" Valian-san asked

"He's a Riaju-Human-Black dragon hybrid" he said as he shower us the monitor. It showed me being 50% Riaju youkai, 30% Human, And 20% Black dragon

"What's a Raiju?, and how can he have such high percentages in all three?" Valian-san asked

"Raiju are a special type of wolf youkai, they are known for being loyal and very powerful, they have a very high affinity for lightning, and some have the ability to learn senjustu." he said

"But their shouldn't be any left" he said

"Why?" i asked

"because they all went insane and started murdering everyone in sight, so they were exterminated." he said

"But to high percentages in all three both your parents must have been Raiju hybrids which is even more surprising" he said

"But to be part black dragon might be the most surprising thing"

"why?" Valian-san asked

"Because their are less then five black dragons and their very powerful" he said "But i don't know witch one he is related to."

"I see" Valian-san said

"he also has a sacred gear, that right now even i don't know what it is" he said

" How i use my sacred gear?" i asked

close your eyes and focus on one part of your body" he said

I do as he said and put all my focus on my right arm, then their was a flash of light, when i opened my eyes i saw a black gauntlet, with red accent on it, and a red gem on the back of my hand, covering my arm.

"No way" Azazel said in disbelief

"what?" i asked

"that's the armor of yongpyo" he said

"who's that" Valian asked

"He was a Black dragon stronger the heavenly dragons, it's said his flames could kill a god, one day he challenged Ophis to a fight and lost, and ended up dying. So god took some of body, and his soul, and turned them into a sacred gear, but everyone who has used it has either died or gone insane." he said

"I see and who is Ophis?" i ask

Ophis is the Ouroboros dragon, and the infinite dragon god, It is the second most powerful being in the world" he said

"And what power does the armor have?" Valian-san asked

"I only know about it's main ability which is to absorb any and use it as power" Azazel said

"what do you mean?" i asked

"You'll see Valian shoot him with a bit of power" Azazel says

She listens to him and shoots at me with a some demonic power! i put my hands up to block when i hear

[Absorb]

I watch as my gauntlet absorbs the attack, then my instincts told me to thrust my hand forward and i did the demonic power was launched back at Valian-san who had to dodge out of the way because of how fast it was going, it hit a wall making a big hole in the wall. Me and Valian-san looked surprised as my gauntlet faded away

"As you can see it not only absorbs the attack it doubles it when you attack back, but you have to be careful to absorb much power and you may die." Azazel said

"It also seems like it uses a lot of power to manifest" He said

"Now then since we are done why don't you go and get some rest, if you'll excuse me i have a wall to fix" Azazel sighed as he walked over to the wall

"Sure, let's go Kai" Valian-san said

"Sorry" i said to Azazel, then walked over to Valian-san

As she made a magic circle on the ground and we left. But as we left i heard Azazel say one last thing.

"Man that kid is going to be so OP in the future"

* * *

We reappeared in a plain room with two beds, a door that led to a bathroom, and a closet.

"This is the room we will be using for now, now go to sleep" Valian-san said as she laid down on one of the beds

As i laid ready to go to sleep I herd say one last thing

"And don't get attached to anyone because someday we will leave this place" She said right before i fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: This is my first time writing fan fiction so sorry if you don't like it. **

**Also his hair is styled like ****Virgil from the Devil may cry animated series.**

**Kai: Valian, Le fay, Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Kalawarner.**

**issei: Rias, Irina, Aika, kiyome, Bennia, Seekvaria, Elmenhide, Asia, Raynare.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Searching for ****teammates**

**Kai P.O.V**

It been three years since i met Valian-Chan, we have been training and searing for teammates. Valian-san unlocked balance breaker a year ago, and is able to stay in it for a whole month. She said i should start calling her Valian-Chan since we have known each other for awhile and have grown close, and now she calls me kai-kun.

She hasn't changed that much but her chest is bigger most girls her age, not that i'm stair at her chest i just notice these things. And she also said she likes me but only said once and changes the conversation every time i bring it up.

I got pretty good with my lightning, i can change it's shape and i can augment it with my body to make me faster and stronger along with other things.

But i can only use my sacred gear for thirty minutes before i run out of energy so i only use it in short bursts, but i can now change where the armor forms, i mainly use it for greaves and boots to help with kicking protection for my legs.

And i unlocked another ability from my sacred gear, it's these black flames that i can cover certain parts of my body with, they can't get extinguished either i have to wish them away for them to go out, but i have yet to figure how to launch them as a projectile.

I also can make black dragon scales cover arms, but haven't figured out how to any other part of my body yet.

But enough about me right now i'm watching kokabiel get his ass beat by Valian-Chan for the third time this week. It was pretty entertaining watching him try so hard to beat her, but she eventually got bored and knocked him out and walked over to me, were i was sitting on the side lines with a water for her, which i handed her when she reached me.

"Thanks, i was really hoping for from him, he said he had a new move i guess he lying" she said

"I know i thought he was going to transform or something, man that was a let down" i sighed

"Anyways i have the location of a certain black cat but i don't know how long she will be there for" i whispered

"Then lets go" she said as i created a magic circle under us, then we left in a flash of light.

* * *

We reappeared in a forest as we looked around i could feel her power in the area but find the exact location.

"She's in area but i don't know where"

"Then lets split and look for her"

We split up and head in different directions, After a while i found a cave and for a second i could feel a power inside the cave then it disappeared it seems she is trying to hide, deciding against going inside the cave i yell into it.

"Kuroka-san i know your in the cave, i have with a offer from my leader, Valian Lucifer, she is the Hakuryuukou, so please come out i won't attack you"

"What kind of offer nya?" i heard from behind me

Quickly turning around i saw a girl with large breast and a figure that any girl would kill for, long black hair, and hazel eyes with cat cat-like pupils, she had cat ears on her head, and two black tails, she was wearing a black kimono.

she was in a fighting pose. I saw this but i didn't get into one, i knew if i did Valian-Chan would get mad at me for attacking a potential teammate.

"Hello i presume your are Kuroka-san"

"Yeah i am wolf boy, so what is the offer from the Hakuryuukou nya?"

"Give me second to call her so you can talk to her yourself"

She nodded, so i called Valian-Chan, and within seconds she appeared in her scale mail.

"So you are Kuroka?"

"Ararara~ that's right Hakuryuukou-Chan, so why are you looking for me?"

"to get to strait to the point i want you to join my team"

Kuroka-san looked surprised by that, but put on a smirk

"Join your team? why would i? what could you possibly offer me?"

"what do you want?"

"I want a strong mate someone who can help me repopulate my race nya"

"I could help you with that if you join our team, while i'm not a strong as Valian-Chan i'm pretty close, i also have the D.N.A of a Raiju, and a black dragon"

They looked at me in surprise.

"Hey don't offer yourself up like that, especially since you haven't even been intimate with me yet"

Valian-Chan is blushing i can't believe she said that.

"I see i'm sorry i thought i was doing the right thing"

"I'm sure you did, but i don't want to use you body just so i can have people join my team."

"Hold on that's not bad a bad deal, i'll join your team if you become my sexual partner wolf boy nya"

"I said no" Valian-Chan said

"It's fine Valian-Chan i don't mind"

she looked unsure

"Are you sure Kai-kun"

"Yeah plus this just means we will just have to be more intimate with each other"

i then looked at Kuroka-san

"We can't have sex right now because we're to young, I also have intimate with Valian-Chan first, and we don't know each other very well but in the future we will is that ok with you?"

"That's fine but try not to take to long nya"

"Now that your on our team i have to ask about your past, and why you killed your previous master, because you obviously not insane like everyone thinks" i said

"I knew you would ask, well i guess i can tell you since you're helping me repopulate my race, and we're on the same team nya"

So she told all about her past, about how her old master experimented on her and the other servants to try and make himself stronger, How she got at him and killed him because he was going to experiment on someone named Shirone-san, who turned out to be her little sister, she also said she left her sister because she thought she would be safer not on the run with her.

"I see then i don't have to worry about you attacking me, or Valian-Chan" i said

"yep their is no point in attacking you guys, your helping me repopulate my race, and you didn't attack me when you found me"

I let Valian-Chan and Kuroka-san talk as i was thinking of a new move.

{..h...e...}

! i look around i swear i just heard a voice.

{.. h...e...y...}

I as looking around for the voice was coming from, I heard Valian-Chan to talk to me

"Well then since we are pretty much done here we will head home, Let's go Kai-kun"

looking back i saw Kuroka-san leave, and Valian-Chan staring at me.

"Huh, oh yeah right lets go"

'Was_ i imagining it, probably i'll forget about it for now'_

I created a magic circle and we left.

* * *

When we arrived back in our room i grabbed Valian-Chan by the hand and pulled her closer, then put my hands around her waist and pressed our body's together, our faces only a couple inches a part.

"W-What are you doing"

_' she's blushing how cute'_

"you wanted us to be more intimate with each other and that's whats happening"

I leaned forward and my lips against hers, But it was only lasted a few seconds as we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Valian-Sama, Azazel-Sama requesting your assistance"

Valian-Chan sighed and replied

"Tell him i'm on my way"

she then turned back to me.

"We will talk about us after i get back"

"Ok see you later Val-Chan"

"Val?" she asked

"It's a nickname do not like it?"

No it's fine i was just surprised, anyway i have go"

She quickly left the room.

"Well i guess i'll take a nap since i have nothing better to do"

I said as i laid down on my bed closed my eyes and went to sleep

* * *

However when i opened my eyes i was in a black abyss, looking around i couldn't see anything, than heard a loud voice all around me.

{So you have finally come}

"who's there?" i said trying to find out where the voice is coming from

{My name name is Yongpyo the second strongest black dragon, and the god slayer}

He said as the space round us turned in to a flat grassy land.

"Were are we?"

{We are in your soul}

He said but this time when i turned to look where the voice was coming from, i saw a Black dragon staring back at me! The only reason i didn't jump back, or scream was because i was in shock, i mean come on it's a black dragon , he had red eyes, and he was huge, he had to be at least thirty-five meters from head to tail.

{Why do you look so surprised boy, you already knew i was here}

"Sorry it's just not everyday you see a black freaking dragon"

'I'm still shocked at how big he is. Wait why am i here?'

{I brought you here to talk}

'Wait you can hear my thoughts'

{Yes i can}

"That's pretty cool, anyway what did you want to talk about"

{I wanted to talk to my partner for the first since i have been sealed in here}

" What do you mean didn't have other possessors before me?"

{I did but i was so angry at the time anyone who would try and talk to would be consumed by my malice and go insane}

"why am i not?"

{Because i have calmed down}

"Then can i ask why you were you so angry?"

{Because that fucker god attacked me after i lost to Ophis-Sama, and killed me, and sealed me away}

"I see so what made you calm down?"

{My last partner learned that god was killed, which woke me up from my rage, but before i got to talk to him he went insane and killed himself} { It seems like people are still affected by my malice just not as much, but your different}

"What do you mean?"

{You not affected at all}

"Why?"

{I don't know but it probably has to do with you being part dragon}

After he said that everything started to fade away

"What's happening?"

{You're waking up}

"Then i guess this is goodbye for now"

{Yes it is goodbye partner}

After he said that i woke up.

* * *

**Kai: Valian, Le fay, Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Kalawarner,**

**Issei: Rias, Irina, Aika, kiyome, Bennia, Seekvaria, Elmenhide, Asia, Raynare**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Important mission**

It has been almost two years since i met Yongpyo. I finally unlocked balance breaker but i can only use it for five minutes right now. I can also use it regularly for a hour, but not much else changed. Val-Chan has unlocked juggernaut drive which i can barely keep up with in balance breaker.

Also i gained the ability to transform into a Raiju, like how Kuroka-san can turn into a cat.

We also got three new teammates Bikou-san he's like the male version of Kuroka-san but more annoying, And instead of being a cat he's a monkey.

Arthur-san, who is a descendant of King Arthur, and the wielder of Caliburn the strongest holy sword.

Le fay-san who is a descendant of Morgan Le Fay, she is really good at all of magics. Le fay-san also has feelings for me but is to embarrassed to tell me, if your wondering how i know, Le fay-san has a diary and she leaves it out in the open without closing it.

Out of every one besides Val-Chan, i like Le fay-san the most, while val-Chan is always going to be first Le fay-san is a pretty close second, and Arthur-san is third, Kuroka-san is fourth only because she tries to annoy me, And Bikou-san is last.

But right now i don't have to worry about being annoyed because right now i'm laying in bed, holding a sleeping Val-Chan in my arms, she said sleeping in the same bed together will help build our relationship, so our room only has one bed now.

"Mmmm"

Val-Chan groaned as she opened her eyes, Val-Chan is not a morning person, although i can't blame her it's six in the morning.

"Good morning Val-Chan"

"Morning"

she said before she kissed me on the lips, it was only a few seconds before we separated and started to get ready for the day, after we got ready she looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a favor to ask of you, but it means we will have to be apart for awhile" she said as she sighed

"What is the favor?"

"I want you to go to kuoh and watch over my rival the sekiryuutei"

" Why can't Bikou-san or Koruka-san do it"

" Because i don't trust either of them to do this without screwing up"

"But be careful Azazel has sent some fallen angels there as well, but i don't believe they can handle the sekiryuutei if he goes berserk so that's why i'm sending you"

" I see, but what will the others be doing while i'm gone?"

" Bikou, and Arthur will be sent on missions, Kuroka is on stand by just in case, and Le fay will be accompanying you on this mission"

"Not that i mind but why is Le fay-san joining me?"

"Because you never know what might happen so she is you backup, and since you'll be enrolling in a school Arthur wants her try to have a bit of a normal life even if it's not for that long"

"I see then what do i do if i get spotted by the fallen angels"

"take care of the situation as you see fit" "also if you do have to fight don't use Shusui"

"fine" I sighed

Shusui is a scythe I found a year ago it's very powerful and it can augment it with my black flames, and lightning.

"So all i have to do is watch over the sekiryuutei and kill him if he goes berserk, while trying not to get spotted by the fallen angels"

"Now let's go to the hideout so you can get Le fay, and go to kuoh" The hideout was a three story house covered in a barrier to keep people from seeing, or sensing it.

"How long do i have to be there?"

"Two months, after that we will leave the Grigori and join the khaos brigade."

After that we left.

* * *

When we arrived the two idiots were already yelling at each other.

"Fuck off you annoying monkey bastard"

"What did you say you sushi loving bitch"

"You wanna fight nya?!"

"Bring it!"

In a flash i appear in between the grab the by their hair and plant them both face first into the floor.

"Your leader is here show her some respect you idiots" i said

""Sorry"" they whimpered as i let them go. They both bow to Val-Chan

"Now apologize to Val-Chan"

""We're sorry Valian-Sama"

Looking over at Arthur and Le fay i see them both bow and welcome Val-Chan as well, Good on them.

"Now idiot number one go make Val-Chan some breakfast" i said while looking at Bikou-san

"And idiot number two bring her a drink" i said looking at Kuroka-san this time

"Why do we have to listen you" Bikou-san asked

"Because if you don't i will start electrocuting you and i don't know if i'll stop" i said while smiling, i love shocking people i'm not a sadist, i just love shocking people it's one of my favorite things to do, i love to hear their screams. Huh maybe i am a sadist.

After i said that they both ran to the kitchen, I then turn to Le fay, Arthur, and Val-Chan who are sitting at the table in the dining room.

"Now, Le fay-san do you have your stuff ready to go?"

"Yes, what time are we leaving Kai-san?"

"After Val-Chan is done talking to everyone"

I say as i sit next to Val-Chan, A couple of minutes later idiot one and two walk out with food, and a drink for Val-Chan, as she starts i ask.

"Is it good Val-Chan?"

"It's alright"

"You hear that you two next time it better be more than alright understand?"

""Yes Kai-Sama""

"Good now go sit down and listen to what your leader has to say"

Val-Chan then informs them that Bikou, Arthur, Le fay and i will all be going on missions, to which Kuroka-san celebrated but a glare form me shut her up. After Val-Chan was done eating stood up and started creating a magic circle to teleport me and Le fay-san to Kuoh.

"It's done get in the magic circle Le fay-san" i said i walk up to Val-Chan and kiss her one last time.

"Goodbye Val-Chan, see you in two months"

"Goodbye Kai-Kun"

I walk into the magic circle and activate it i sent one last glare at idiots one and two.

* * *

We appeared in a apartment it was a place Val-Chan had bought awhile ago just in case we had a mission here, It wasn't that big it had a kitchen, a living room, one bedroom that was pretty big it even had two beds, two bathrooms, one connected to the bedroom and one in the hall near the living room.

Oh and the place was covered in barriers, and magic seals, so no one sense if we use magic in here. I then look at Le fay-san.

"Did you make sure to erase Kuroka-sans sent off of yourself"

"Yes" i did it right before we left"

" Ok then hurry and put you stuff away, we have less than a hour till school starts"

"Ok, just give me a couple of minutes"

she said as she ran off into the bedroom, I walked into the living room and froze at the sight i saw. Sitting there on the couch was a little girl with black hair, and black eyes, She is Ophis-Sama the infinite dragon! or the loli queen as i like to call her in my head of course. But why is she here?!

"I want cookies and milk"

quickly ran of into the kitchen to get her some cookies and milk, as i brought it to her i reminded her.

"It's 'Can i please have some cookies and milk' remember?"

"Right can i please have some cookies and milk?"

"Yes you may"

I hand her the plate of cookies and the glass of milk. Just then Le fay-san walks in the room. At first she froze then after a few seconds she quickly pulled me to the side and asked.

"Why is she here?!"

"I was about to ask her that but you walked in"

"well we have to hurry and cover her in a barrier or the devils might sense her even in this apartment her power will still leak out"

We quickly walk over to Ophis-Sama.

"Ophis-Sama" I asked

"hmm?"

"We will have to cover you in a barrier to hide your power, or you'll get the attention of the devils" i said

"Would that be bad?"

"Yes because we are trying not to found by the devils"

"I see then you may put the barrier on me"

We then cast the spell as fast as we could but it took a few minutes because her power was infinite, after we finished i spoke.

"Their now they won't be able to sense your power, but still be careful because if do use you power the spell will break"

"I see then i won't use my power"

"Good, anyways why are you here Ophis-Sama?"

"Because it's loud at the Khaos brigade right now, so i asked Valian where a quiet place was and she said to go here."

"I see" "Well anyway Le fay-san and i have to go to school so try not go outside unless if it's necessary alright?"

"Ok"

I turn on the TV for her then got changed into my school uniform, Hide my youkai features, check on Ophis-Sama one last time after deciding she was fine we left.

* * *

On our way to school i noticed that Le fay-san would look at my hand, blush ,then looking away she did this multiple times before i decided to move closer. I took her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"W-what are you doing?" she said while blushing

"You know Val-Chan said i could have multiple lovers right?" i said "And while you won't admit it because you too embarrassed, i like you quite a bit"

"R-really?"

"Really"

"Then does that we can do this more?" she asked

"Whenever you want" i said

She then leaned against my arm, while smiling happily.

"Then is this alright as well?"

"Yeah I don't mind"

We continue on until we reach the front gate, The second we passed the gate everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to us. I then whisper to Le fay-san.

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Good question"

As I was about to talk two girls walked up to us, one with brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, and one with pink hair and eyes.

"Is their something you want?" i ask

"Are you new students? and a hot guy too, hey hot guy what you name?" the pink haired one said

"My name kai Izumi, not hot guy"

"Well my name is Katase, and this is Murayama, we are like besties!" said katase as she pointed at her friend"

"Is that right?" i said in a tone that showed i didn't really care.

"Yup,that right Kai-kun, we can call you Kai-kun right?!" murayama said

"I don't care what you call me"

"Awwwww kai-kun is acting so cold, anyways are you two together and if not are you looking for a girlfriend?" katase said

I then look at Le fay-san, Then thought of a idea that would not only get the girls to leave me alone, but also make Le fay-san happy.

"Yes we are"

Le fay-san looked surprised at my answer, the other two looked disappointed but before they could speak another voice interrupted our conversation.

* * *

**Kai: Valian, Le fay, Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Kalawarner,**

**Issei: Rias, Irina, Aika, kiyome, Bennia, Seekvaria, Elmenhide, Asia, Raynare**


End file.
